


Another, Another, Another...

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Another long drive. Another restless night. Another day drowned in paperwork and coffee. Another sunrise with eyes practically glued to a computer screen. Another sunset looking through evidence that’s linked to this single case.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Another, Another, Another...

**Author's Note:**

> yet another Reed900 fanfic that's been in my drafts for almost a year now lol. it's mainly in its original state, with an ending added to it.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Another long drive. Another restless night. Another day drowned in paperwork and coffee. Another sunrise with eyes practically glued to a computer screen. Another sunset looking through evidence that’s linked to this single case.

And yet, something was different today.

Yet again, he barked another order at his android partner, cold blue eyes staring back into his own.  _ Another coffee _ , he asked, going for a record five and a half days without a full night of sleep. He wanted to finish this. He  _ needed  _ to solve this. But something was distracting him. No matter how cruel he was to Nines, it never seemed to affect the android. Except today, something was different. He looked bothered about something. What that thing was is unknown to Gavin, hoping it wouldn’t affect the case.

“You should get some rest, Detective,” Nines muttered, placing the cup on the other’s desk. Gavin didn’t respond, the temptation to take a sip of the scalding hot drink becoming overwhelming. He blew on it, attempting to cool it down faster.

“I’m worried about you,” Nines continued, his voice not wavering one bit. Gavin stopped typing, looking up at the other. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the new view.

“I’ll be fine…” He said, dragging out the last sound of the sentence. Nines didn’t move, trying to figure out the best approach to this situation. But a new thought arose: just leave him alone. It was one he had no interest in taking into consideration, but it may be best for now.

“Well… you know where to find me,” Nines dejectedly walked back to his own desk, a worried look crossing his features. He won’t deny it: he truly does care for Gavin, way more than he’ll ever admit. Underneath his grumpy, cold exterior, his human coworker is actually an admirable person. Maybe one day he would tell him that.

“Fuck!” Nines looked up to see that Gavin managed to knock the cup of coffee off of his desk. At least the coffee missed the important documents that were scattered around his desk. He quickly scrambled out of his chair, almost collapsing on the floor directly afterwards. Nines continued to watch from afar, observing the other become a bigger disaster with each passing second. In a way, it was funny to him, watching Gavin being annoyed with the world.

Maybe one day Nines would tell Gavin what he really thought about him. Maybe one day he’ll tell him all the little things he likes about him. Maybe one day he’ll open up about how he truly feels towards Gavin. Feelings that were only recently unveiled, but have been there since the day he broke the wall.

For now, however, Nines should probably help him clean up the spilled coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
